Haute Trahison
by djino04
Summary: "Comment a-t-il pu en arriver à les trahir, à trahir ce pays pour qui il aurait donné sa vie ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède rien sauf quelques personnages issues de mon imagination dans les prochains chapitres. **

POV Externe

Steve et Danny sont en voiture et se dirigent vers le QG. Depuis plus d'une semaine, ils sont en plein enquête et ils n'arrivent malheureusement pas à avancer. Le corps d'un jeune garçon a été retrouvé dans un parc, et ils n'ont absolument aucune piste. Les deux enquêteurs sont plutôt à bout puisque les affaires sur les enfants sont les pires. Le père de famille ne cesse de se dire que ça pourrait être sa fille. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter le besoin de Danny d'arrêter la personne qui a fait cela. Steve quant à lui n'est pas du tout concentrer sur l'enquête et il ne cesse de regarder sa montre, ce qui amuse plutôt le blond :

« T'as rancart avec Catherine ce soir ? »

Le brun se tourne alors vers lui, plutôt surpris et lui répond:

« Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, pour rien. »

Le silence se fait à nouveau dans la voiture, ce qui est plutôt rare. Mais les deux hommes sont chacun plongés dans leurs sombres pensées. Finalement ils arrivent au QG et ils montent rapidement dans leur bureau où ils retrouvent Chin et Kono. Dès qu'ils franchissent la porte, Steve demande :

« Du nouveau ? »

Les deux cousins font seulement un petit « non » de la tête. Le Seal commence alors à s'énerver :

« Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu se tuer tout seul ce gosse. On a forcément loupé quelque chose. »

Il part alors s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Kono et Chin se retournent alors vers Danny, ils n'ont même pas besoin de formuler leur question que le blond répond

« Il faisait que regarder l'heure dans la voiture. Il a sûrement un rendez-vous avec Catherine, et il sait qu'il va le louper. »

Tout le monde se met à travailler, et cherche désespérément une piste pour trouver l'homme qui a commis cet ignoble crime. Malgré les paroles du blond, tout le monde est inquiet pour Steve. Il agit étrangement ces derniers temps, il ne leur parle plus en dehors du travail, ne participe plus à leur repas. Il est en permanence fatigué, sur les nerfs. Il s'en prend à tout le monde sans aucune raison valable, que ce soit eux ou d'autres personnes. Les garçons pensent qu'il y a un rapport avec Joe et Shelburne. Kono quant à elle parle de rupture amoureuse entre lui et Catherine. Mais aucun d'eux ne lui en parle. Danny a bien essayé mais cela s'est simplement terminé par une dispute assez musclée entre les deux amis. Steve ne cesse de leur répéter que ce ne sont pas leurs affaires et que tout va parfaitement bien pour lui.

Pendant ce temps le Seal ne travaille pas sur l'enquête. Il jette fréquemment des coups d'œil inquiets pour voir ce que fait son équipe. Il est bien sûr sur son ordinateur mais dans les dossiers de la NAVY. Il semble chercher quelque chose de précis. Il avance lentement et quand il pense enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il veut un message apparaît « _Vous n'avez pas l'accréditation nécessaire pour accéder à ce dossier. » _Il se déconnecte alors, et rentre le nom de l'amiral Gourge, ainsi que son mot de passe. Il tente alors de rentrer à nouveau dans le dossier et cette fois-ci cela marche. Il lit attentivement ce qu'il y a écrit sur une mission classée secret défense. Puis Steve se déconnecte, éteint son ordinateur, se lève et sort de son bureau comme un fou. Tout le monde lève la tête, pensant que Steve a enfin trouvé quelque chose et ils sont plutôt surpris quand il leur ordonne :

« Rentrez tous chez vous, on est épuisé. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer dans ces conditions. Nous continuerons demain à la première heure. »

Il repart aussitôt dans son bureau et Danny se retourne vers les cousins

« Je vous l'avais dit, il a un rendez-vous. »

Le blond sort rapidement du QG, tout en appelant sa fille qui devrait être avec lui en ce moment mais qui, à cause de l'enquête, a dû rester chez sa mère. Les cousins sortent aussi à leur tour. Chin se dirige rapidement vers chez lui pour y retrouver Malia, pendant que Kono va à la plage pour surfer un peu, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Steve lui se dirige vers sa maison. Il continue de regarder sa montre en permanence. Il repense aux informations classées secret défense qu'il vient de lire. Quand il arrive devant chez lui, il prend son téléphone et tout en marchant vers la plage, compose un numéro qu'il connaît maintenant par cœur.

« Melbourne.

- Charles, c'est Steve. J'ai les infos que tu voulais. Une unité de Seal se dirige actuellement vers la planque. C'est une équipe de dix hommes qui ont pour ordre de ne pas faire de prisonnier. Ils ne connaissent pas le nombre de personnes qui se trouvent dans la planque et ne la surveillent pas avec les satellites. Pour le moment ils se trouvent dans l'avion au-dessus du pacifique, mais il devrait atterrir dans quatre heures. Ils veulent passer à l'attaque dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Ils vont passer par le nord et donc arriver par la forêt. Si vous voulez les déjouer cela sera plutôt facile. Il y a moyen de faire une embuscade assez facilement.

- Merci pour l'info, je fais passer. Le boss sera fier de toi. »

Steve raccroche alors son téléphone, lève la tête et ferme les yeux. Il sait que ce qu'il fait est mal, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il va se coucher et se tourne dans son lit toute la nuit. Comment trouver le sommeil après avoir offert vos camarades sur un plateau d'argent ? Comment a-t-il pu en arriver à les trahir, à trahir ce pays pour qui il aurait donné sa vie ? Telles sont les questions qu'il se pose avant d'enfin arriver à plonger dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Steve**

Je me réveille lentement, je me suis encore plus épuisé que la veille. Je m'en veux tellement de trahir tous ces gens et de les vendre à des criminels, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Je regarde le réveil et je vois qu'il est 4h26. Je me lève et mets simplement un maillot de bain et je me dirige vers ma plage privée. Je rentre rapidement dans l'eau et commence à nager. Cela m'a toujours permis de me vider totalement la tête mais aujourd'hui ça ne marche pas. Je ne cesse de penser à ce que j'ai causé en donnant les informations à Charles Melbourne hier. Des hommes biens vont bientôt mourir par ma faute.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau au bout d'une heure et je me dirige lentement vers la maison. Lorsque je rentre, je sens immédiatement la présence de quelqu'un. Je prends rapidement mon arme et je marche silencieusement en cherchant la personne qui s'est introduite chez moi. Je pénètre dans la cuisine et je vois quelqu'un assis sur une chaise dos à moi et qui semble m'attendre. Je pointe mon arme sur lui et il commence alors à parler :

« Et si tu posais ton arme fiston. »

Je reconnais alors la voix de mon ancien commandant Joe White. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je le croyais au Japon ou je ne sais où, en tout cas quelque part loin d'ici. Je me rends alors compte que je pointe toujours mon arme sur lui, je l'abaisse donc et la dépose sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'assois sur une chaise à côté de lui et rapidement une tasse de café est posée devant moi. Personne ne parle pendant quelques minutes et finalement il prend la parole :

« Tu sembles fatigué, tu vas bien ? »

Je soupire alors, et je sens la colère monter en moi. Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi, j'en ai assez du 5-0. Il ne manquerait plus que Catherine rentre et puis ça serait le bouquet final. Si je réponds que je vais bien, il ne me croira pas et il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Si je réponds que ça ne va pas, il va me poser tout un tas de questions. Donc la meilleure chose à faire et de changer de sujet :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là monsieur ?

- Ton équipe m'a appelé pour me dire que ça n'allait pas. Ils sont vraiment inquiets pour toi. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais plus concentré, que tu étais épuisé. Cela ne te ressemble pas Steve et je peux voir qu'ils ont raison de s'inquiéter. Tu t'es regardé dans la glace dernièrement fiston ? Quoiqu'il se passe Steve tu peux me le dire. Je ferai tout pour t'aider. »

Je souris légèrement, je me demande bien s'il m'aiderait vraiment s'il apprenait ce qui m'empêche de dormir. Mais bien entendu je décide de lui mentir comme il fait avec moi depuis des mois.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui m'empêche autant de dormir ? C'est Shelburne. »

Je vois Joe fermer doucement les yeux. Finalement je ne lui mens pas vraiment, je pense souvent à Shelburne. Cela m'a longtemps empêché de dormir, surtout après que Wo Fat m'ait torturé. Comme mon ancien commandant ne répond pas, je me lève mais il m'arrête :

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Steve, je te connais.

- Tout comme vous me cachez des choses monsieur. »

Je me lève alors et sors de la cuisine. Je me dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche, m'habille et redescends. Il faut que j'aille travailler car nous sommes quand même en pleine enquête. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, Joe m'attend :

« Tu permets que je t'accompagne ? »

J'hoche simplement de la tête pour lui répondre. Je sais qu'il veut sûrement parler de moi avec mon équipe, mais si je ne l'amène pas de toutes manières il trouvera un autre moyen de le faire. Nous montons rapidement dans ma voiture. Le silence est assez pesant et finalement Joe le brise :

« Steven, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui te tracasse tant ?

- Vous vous étonnez que je ne veuille rien vous dire alors que vous me cachez des choses depuis des mois. J'avais confiance en vous, j'aurais mis ma vie entre vos mains sans hésiter. Vous avez été là pour moi quand ma mère est morte, quand mon père nous a renvoyés sur le continent, lors de ma première mission et toutes les fois où j'ai fini à l'hôpital car une mission avait mal tourné. Vous avez été comme un second père pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus, je ne vous connais plus.

- Fils, tu sais que je te dirai tout dès que je pourrai, mais pour le moment je ne peux simplement pas le faire. »

Je ne réponds rien, je sers juste plus fort le volant. Je sais que si j'ouvre la bouche, je regretterai plus tard mes paroles. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça sans avoir à gérer cela en plus. Je suis donc soulagé quand nous arrivons enfin devant le QG. Nous descendons de la voiture et nous montons rapidement vers l'étage réservé au 5-0.

Je salue tout le monde et je me dirige rapidement dans mon bureau. J'allume mon ordinateur et commence à enquêter. A travers la vitre, je peux voir mon ancien commandant parler à mon équipe. Je sais qu'il parle de moi. Tout à coup je vois plusieurs militaires rentrer et se diriger vers eux. Je me lève et je sors de mon bureau. Dès que j'ai franchi la porte, les hommes en uniforme se retournent vers moi :

« Commandant Steve John McGarrett ?

- C'est moi en effet. »

Ils se dirigent alors vers moi :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison envers votre pays. »


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Danny**

_« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison envers votre pays. »_

Je regarde pendant que les militaires passent les menottes à Steve. Je suis scotché, Steve ne peut pas avoir trahi son pays, il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Il a failli mourir plusieurs fois lors de missions pour protéger sa nation. Je ne connais personne de plus loyal que lui. Il ne peut pas avoir trahi, pas Steve, pas lui. Je veux intervenir mais Joe me fait signe de ne rien faire. Mon meilleur ami est en train d'être arrêté mais personne ne réagit, même pas lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il clame haut et fort son innocence et pas à ce qu'il se laisse faire docilement. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagit pas ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Lorsqu'il passe à côtés de nous, je peux l'entendre murmurer :

« Je suis désolé. »

Désolé pour quoi ? Et puis depuis quand Steve s'excuse pour quelque chose ? Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ? Il passe la porte, les mains dans le dos, entouré par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Tout le monde commence alors à bouger et parler. Nous nous retournons tous vers Joe, nous espérons tous qu'il puisse nous apporter une réponse à nos questions :

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je vais joindre quelqu'un et essayer d'avoir des informations sur les accusations précises qui sont retenues contre Steve. Pour le moment vous ne pouvez rien faire, sauf rester tranquilles. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Il est marrant lui, comment veut-il qu'on reste tranquille avec ce qui se passe. Je m'apprête à sortir derrière Joe lorsque Chin m'arrête

« Ecoute Danny, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il a raison. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Steve tant que nous n'avons pas plus de détails. Par contre nous pouvons aider la famille du petit garçon qui est mort. Il faut continuer cette enquête, c'est ce que voudrait Steve. »

Lorsqu'il prononce cette dernière phrase, j'ai l'impression que mon meilleur ami est mort. Je sens un frisson parcourir tout mon corps, si les accusations sont reconnues comme vraies devant un tribunal, Steve pourrait bien être condamné à mort. Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas que je pense à cela.

Nous essayons de nous concentrer sur l'enquête mais aucun de nous n'y arrive vraiment. Nous ne trouvons toujours aucune piste et nous sommes inquiets pour notre patron. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans l'armée lorsque quelqu'un est accusé d'un crime aussi horrible et je ne veux pas le savoir.

**POV Joe White**

Je me dirige vers la base des Seals. Je ne peux pas croire que Steve soit coupable. Je le connais depuis qu'il est enfant et je sais qu'il est parfaitement incapable de trahir son pays. Lorsque j'arrive, je peux voir Steve sortir de la voiture militaire qui l'a amené ici pour un interrogatoire. Je croise son regard et ce que j'y vois me fait peur. Il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître mais je peux voir la culpabilité au fond de ses yeux.

Il est emmené de force vers les bâtiments, j'hésite entre le suivre ou aller chercher des informations auprès d'autres personnes. Finalement je choisis la deuxième option. Je croise rapidement Wade Gutches

« Joe, heureux de te revoir. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- L'affaire de trahison.

- Toi aussi tu en as entendu parler. Il parait que quelqu'un donne des informations sur les missions qu'effectuent les Seals et que c'est pour cela que la plupart tourne mal ces derniers temps. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une piste, et qu'il s'apprêtait à arrêter quelqu'un.

- C'est fait, ils ont arrêté Steve.

- Steve, comme dans Steve McGarrett ? C'est pour cela que tu es là je suppose. »

J'hoche simplement la tête et il me propose de m'accompagner. La base semble déserte. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la salle d'interrogatoire et nous croisons alors beaucoup de monde qui attend sûrement de savoir qui est le suspect, et surtout savoir s'il est coupable.

Je ne peux toujours pas le croire, mais nous parlons aux différentes personnes qui travaillent sur le dossier et les preuves semblent être solides et elles pointent toutes leurs doigts vers la même personne, Steve. Je ne veux pas croire que l'homme que je considère comme un fils ait pu faire ça mais d'un autre côté cela expliquerait le comportement inquiétant qu'il avait ces derniers temps. Et puis la torture qu'il a subi en Corée du Nord l'a peut-être plus affecté que je ne pensais. Je sens alors la culpabilité m'envahir, j'aurais dû être à ses côtés après ces événements. Je savais parfaitement que Steve allait tout faire pour paraître fort, il l'a toujours fait et pourtant je l'ai laissé me berner. Mais j'espérais tellement qu'il ne soit pas affecté par tout cela, car c'est quand même moi qui l'ai mis sur la voie de Shelburne et donc c'est en partie ma faute. Je voulais tellement croire qu'il allait bien, cela me permettait de me sentir moins coupable. Et aujourd'hui c'est tout le contraire, je m'en veux tellement, si Steve a réellement fait cela, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

**POV Danny**

Dans l'après-midi, Joe revient au QG avec Wade Gutches, le commandant de l'unité 9 des Seals. Nous relevons tous la tête lorsqu'ils rentrent dans la pièce. Nous nous saluons rapidement et nous en venons rapidement au fait

« Nous avons réussi à apprendre ce qu'il s'est apparemment passé avec Steve. Wade va vous en parler car il en sait plus que moi.

- Comme vous le savez Steve a été arrêté pour haute trahison. Il semblerait qu'il donne des informations classées secret défense à un grand criminel international depuis quelques mois déjà. Le souci est qu'il y a beaucoup de preuves contre lui. »

Je peux clairement voir que Joe et Wade nous cachent quelque chose et je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer puisque Kono dit :

« Vous ne nous dites pas tout. »

Ils se regardent dans les yeux et Joe se tourne alors vers nous :

« En effet… Steve a tout avoué …


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Kono**

_« En effet… Steve a tout avoué … »_

A ces mots le « je suis désolé » qu'il a prononcé lors de son arrestation, prend alors tout son sens. Mais je ne peux toujours pas le croire, il n'a pas pu faire ça. Pas lui, pas le boss, pas notre SuperSeal. Je ne peux pas le croire, enfin je ne veux pas y croire. Depuis que je suis rentrée dans l'équipe Steve a été comme un modèle pour moi, il a été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin de lui. Et c'est décidé je serai là qu'il soit coupable ou non. Je me rappelle alors les paroles de mon cousin lorsqu'ils ont cru que j'étais avec Delano :

_« Nous sommes une famille, d'accord ? Rien ne pourra changer ça. Ecoute-moi, tu n'es pas seule. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni les jours à venir. Tu n'es pas seule parce que je suis bien ici. »_

Mais Steve fait aussi partie de notre Ohana et je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je l'aiderai à passer cette épreuve, quoiqu'il ait fait, qu'il soit coupable ou innocent, je serai là. Je regarde Danny et Chin et je peux voir qu'ils pensent certainement comme moi, nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, quelque en soit les conséquences. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Finalement c'est Chin qui brise le silence devenu pesant :

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Il sera rapidement juger, mais étant donné qu'il a avoué… »

Wade ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en a pas besoin. Je regarde tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le commandant White essaye de cacher ses émotions, en restant stoïque mais au fond de ses yeux, on peut clairement voir la culpabilité et la tristesse. Je ne sais pas de quoi il se sent coupable, peut –être en sait il plus que nous ? Le commandant Gutches semble juste surpris, mais il ne connaissait pas Steve comme nous le connaissons. Mon cousin est inquiet, il sait parfaitement ce que c'est que d'être accusé, et que toutes les personnes avec qui tu travaillais et en qui tu avais confiance se retournent contre toi. Danny, lui, est dévasté, il n'essaye pas de le cacher. Il est aussi en colère, mais après 2 ans à avoir travaillé avec lui, je sais que c'est sa manière de se protéger lorsqu'il vit une situation qui le dépasse ou qu'il ne veut pas montrer ses émotions.

Ils partent et nous sommes obligés de continuer notre enquête. Nous avons du mal à nous concentrer mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes je me lève et sors pour prendre l'air, et pour pouvoir réfléchir. Lorsque je reviens Danny n'est plus là, Chin m'annonce qu'il est parti voir le gouverneur. Il ne pourra rien faire pour nous car il ne pourra pas aller contre l'armée. Et puis si Steve a avoué, plus personne ne peut rien faire.

**POV Steve**

Je suis assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Des officiers ne cessent de faire des allers-retours et je sens leur haine envers moi et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. J'ai fait la pire chose pour les Seals, j'ai trahi les miens, j'ai trahi mon pays.

Finalement je sors de la salle, menotté. Je croise de nombreux militaires qui me regardent avec dégoût. Et finalement je vois mon ancien commandant, je baisse la tête je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir la haine dans ces yeux. Je le considère comme un second père, et je n'aime pas le décevoir, et je sais que là, il est forcément déçu. Les gardes s'arrêtent, je suis donc obligé de faire de même. Joe s'approche moi, et me demande :

« Steve est ce que tu as réellement fait cela ? Dis le moi fiston. »

Je ne réponds rien, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix mais j'hoche la tête de haut en bas, sans jamais le regarder. Je ne vois donc pas sa réaction et les gardes me poussent en avant pour que je remette à marcher. Je suis amené dans une cellule. Je m'assois alors et je pose ma tête entre mes mains. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne cesse de penser aux derniers mois passés et finalement je suis sorti de mes sombres pensées par un garde :

« T'as de la visite McGarrett. »

Je lève la tête mais ne réponds rien. Je vois alors Jonathan Neil s'approcher des barreaux. C'est un ami d'Annapolis, nous nous entendons très bien et surtout il est au courant de tout. Il sait ce que je fais depuis que j'ai commencé. Il fait signe au garde d'ouvrir la porte :

« Vous êtes sûr commandant ? Vous savez ce qu'il a fait, il pourrait vous tuer.

- Obéissez soldat.

- A vos ordres. »

Le garde ouvre rapidement la porte de la cellule, laissant ainsi rentrer Jonathan. Il nous enferme alors et le commandant lui fait signe de partir d'un geste de la main. Il se retourne alors vers moi :

« Tu aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, mais je suis soulagé finalement. Je ne pourrai plus faire du mal aux miens.

- Tu aurais dû dire la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à Joe.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

- Oui je sais, mais tu as confiance en lui, il aurait pu nous aider.

- Nous aider à quoi ?

- Il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

- Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Oui j'ai confiance en lui, oui je l'admire, oui je mettrai ma vie entre ses mains mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il risque s'il est découvert ?

- La même chose que moi

- Oui sauf que ce n'était pas ma décision de te mêler à tout ça, crois-moi si j'avais pu, personne n'aurait été mis au courant. »

Il ne répond rien, tout est calme pendant quelques minutes mais finalement il prend à nouveau la parole :

« Tu n'as pas le choix Steve, il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Tu sais ce qui t'attend : tu risques la peine de mort mon pote et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. »


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Steve**

Je suis assis dans ma cellule qui est devenue mon lieu de résidence depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. J'appréhende ce qui va se passer maintenant, en ce moment mon procès est en train de se dérouler et je n'ai même pas l'autorisation d'y être. Je sais très bien que ma sentence sera lourde. Je n'arrive pas à rester assis et je fais des allers retour dans ma cellule. Je ne cesse de penser au plan que nous avons mis en place avec Jonathan, un plan risqué mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Un garde s'approche de ma cellule

« Détends toi McGarrett, user le sol de ta cellule ne changera en rien à l'issue du procès. Alors soit tu arrêtes de t'agiter, soit je t'immobilise. Compris ? »

J'hoche simplement la tête, car je sais qu'il le ferait. Certes ce n'est pas autorisé mais personne ne dira rien, je le sais. Mais finalement je n'arrive pas à rester assis bien longtemps et je me relève. Je recommence à marcher, je m'arrête seulement lorsque j'entends du bruit. Je vois alors trois gardes arriver vers moi avec des matraques dans les mains. L'un d'eux reste à l'extérieur de la cellule, pendant que les autres rentrent avec moi.

« McGarrett, je te conseille de ne pas essayer de te défendre. »

Il m'attache les mains dans le dos, et je sens rapidement les coups s'abattre les uns après les autres, sans que je ne puisse agir. Je sens la douleur m'envahir, et j'essaye d'en faire abstraction comme j'ai appris durant l'entraînement des Seals. Mais finalement je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

Les coups s'arrêtent brusquement et j'entends alos une voix :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Je reconnais la voix de mon ancien commandant. Un des gardes lui répond :

« Nous lui apprenons à rester un peu tranquille, autrement il ne supportera pas le couloir de la mort.

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement. »

Ils obéissent, et quittent rapidement la cellule. J'entends alors le verrou être actionné, et des bruits de pas de plus en plus faibles. J'aspire un grand coup, et je penche ma tête en arrière, je suis à nouveau seul.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras, et je sursaute me croyant seul dans ma cellule. Je commence alors à tousser, mais je suis incapable de me redresser à cause de mes mains attachées dans le dos, des côtes qu'ils m'ont cassées et d'un mal de dos insupportable. La personne m'aide alors à m'asseoir, elle se positionne derrière moi et je m'appuie sur elle. Une fois que ma toux se calme, je tourne faiblement la tête pour voir qui s'est et je ne suis pas surpris de découvrir mon ancien commandant. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, et je ferme les yeux :

« T'endors pas fiston. Je ne peux pas te porter jusqu'au lit. »

Je lutte comme je peux contre le sommeil, et il m'aide à gagner la couchette de ma cellule. Une fois couché dessus, j'arrête de lutter et mes yeux se ferment.

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau face au mur; je suis toujours dans ma cellule, mais mes mains ne sont plus attachées, mes côtes sont bandées et le reste de mes blessures est soigné. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et je suis surpris de voir que Joe est toujours là. Il est endormi, assis sur une chaise au bord de mon lit, qu'il a sûrement fait amener. J'essaye de me redresser mais je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à la douleur dans le dos, ce qui réveille mon ancien commandant. Il me regarde et me dit :

« Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ?

- Combien de… temps ? »

Il regarde sa montre et me répond

« 25h »

Je m'effondre alors sur mon lit, pas étonnant que je sois complètement dans la brume. Ils ont dû taper sacrément fort sur ma tête.

« Ecoute Steve, à la base je suis venu te dire ce qui allait se passer pour toi maintenant. »

Je le regarde à nouveau, et je peux clairement voir que ce qui m'attend n'est vraiment pas bon.

« Tu vas être dégradé publiquement, puis amené en prison dans la couloir de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'ai compris. Je tourne la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la peur apparaître dans mes yeux. Je ne suis pas censé avoir peur de la mort, c'est dans notre entraînement, on ne recule devant rien. Mais là c'est différent, je ne vais pas mourir aux côtés des autres Seals durant une mission pour sauver des personnes et pour protéger le pays, mais seul et j'aurai largement le temps de penser à tout ce qui va m'arriver.

Je sens mon matelas s'enfoncer un peu plus, et je sais qu'il s'est assis à côté de moi.

« Steve, dis-moi la vérité. Il n'y a pas de caméra ici, tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous seulement. Est-ce que tu as vendu les autres, est ce que tu as trahi le pays ? »

Je repense aux paroles de Jonathan. Je peux lui faire confiance, je peux lui dire et il prendra alors lui-même la décision de faire comme si je ne lui avais rien dit ou au contraire m'aider.

« Oui j'ai vendu certains Seals, mais je n'ai pas trahi ma patrie Joe. J'en serai incapable et je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je vous en supplie, croyez moi. »

Il ne me répond rien et je vois plusieurs militaires s'approcher de ma cellule :

« En route McGarrett. »

Je me retourne vers Joe et murmure doucement :

« Gourge »

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu mais en tout cas s'il l'a fait, il n'a pas réagi. Je me lève lentement avec l'aide de mon ancien commandant et me mets dos à eux. J'entends la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir, et on me passe rapidement des menottes. Je sors de ma cellule, et Joe me suit. Lorsqu'il est assez près de moi, il chuchote pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

« Je te crois fils. »


	6. Chapter 6

_« Je te crois fiston. »_

Je soupire de soulagement, le fait que l'homme, que je considère comme mon père, ait toujours confiance en moi me rassure et je suis plus confiant pour ce qui va se passer maintenant. Et puis malgré tous les évènements, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur lui comme j'ai pu le faire dans le passé. Il a été là à la mort de maman, quand mon père nous a renvoyés sur le continent, lors de l'entraînement à Coronado, pendant les coups durs en missions, quand j'ai été emprisonné pour le meurtre du gouverneur, lorsque j'ai été fait prisonnier par Wo Fat en Corée. Il me dit qu'il me croit alors qu'il ne sait rien, il a seulement les informations que je lui ai données, c'est-à-dire presque aucune. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer avant que les gardes arrivent pour m'emmener. Il m'accorde une confiance que je ne suis même pas sûr de mériter.

Je suis amené dans une voiture blindée, attaché à un banc, pieds et mains liés. Ils ont vraiment peur que je m'enfuisse. Je suis étonné lorsque Joe monte dans le véhicule et s'approche de moi. Il pose simplement une main sur mon épaule et me dit :

« Tiens le coup fiston. »

Quelqu'un lui demande de sortir. Il m'accorde un dernier regard et s'en va. Plusieurs gardes armés montent à leur tour, et nous commençons alors à partir. Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais je sais ce qui va se passer là-bas et je suis plutôt inquiet. J'ai déjà entendu parler des militaires dégradés publiquement, c'est une humiliation terrible.

Tout à coup j'entends un bruit qui ressemble à celui que fait le moteur d'un hélicoptère et la voiture freine brusquement. Je suis projeté en avant, et je sens alors les liens s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Des coups de feu sont échangés à l'extérieur et tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Des hommes cagoulés entrent, tenant un des militaires en joue.

« Déposez vos armes, détachez McGarrett, ou on tue votre ami. »

Les gardes, qui m'accompagnent, obéissent et l'un d'eux s'approchent de moi. Pendant qu'il me détache, il me murmure :

« T'avais tout prévu, hein McGarrett. C'est à eux que tu vends tes amis ? Tu as tout avoué car tu avais prévu de t'échapper ? Je te jure que si je te recroise, je te mettrai moi-même une balle entre les deux yeux. »

J'entends clairement la haine dans ses paroles et je ne lui en veux pas. Si les rôles étaient inversés, j'agirais de même. En fait non, je pense que je lui aurais déjà tiré dessus. Lorsque je suis détaché, je me lève doucement à cause de mes blessures. Puis je me dirige sur le bord du camion et je descends. Un hélicoptère est posé en travers de la route. Un des hommes cagoulés s'approche de moi et me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'appareil. Je rentre rapidement dedans et je vois alors Jonathan me sourire :

« Tu t'attendais pas à ça ? Mais tu sais très bien qu'on n'abandonne jamais les nôtres. »

J'esquisse un sourire, c'est vrai que dans les Seals, on n'abandonne jamais les nôtres, on fait toujours tout notre possible pour rentrer tous à la maison, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas toujours le cas. Par le passé, il m'est arrivé quelques fois de devoir laisser un homme derrière, et chacun d'eux me hantent encore aujourd'hui. En fait surtout un, Freddie Hart, j'ai dû laisser mon meilleur ami, mon frère en Corée du Nord, j'ai dû annoncer à sa femme enceinte qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, que son bébé grandirait sans son père, qu'elle n'aurait aucun corps à enterrer puisque j'avais été incapable de le ramener. Et ce qui me fait sentir encore plus coupable, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, c'est moi qui ai pris cette responsabilité, et c'est lui qui l'a payé de sa vie.

J'essaye me reconcentrer, et d'oublier la douleur qui est autant physique que psychologique, car je sais que le cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Maintenant je vais avoir tous les militaires américains sur le dos, ils vont me traquer comme j'ai poursuivi les pires des criminels dans le passé car pour eux, je suis un homme qui a commis des meurtres horribles et qui a trahi son pays. Je ne reverrai plus Danny, Kono, Chin, Grace, ma petite sœur, Catherine, Joe. Je suis presque seul maintenant. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de Freddie et celle de mon père.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux moments que j'ai partagés avec chacun d'eux, les bières, la pêche et les matchs de foot avec Chin, les disputes en voiture avec Danny, le surf avec Kono, les câlins de Grace, mes moments d'enfance que je peux revivre grâce à Mary, simplement m'asseoir sur un canapé avec Catherine et profiter de la présence de l'autre, en sachant que nous risquons tous les jours nos vies. Tout cela va me manquer plus que tout au monde, mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Ce qui est fait, est fait et je ne peux pas changer le passé.

Et puis je sais que ça va leur causer beaucoup de tort. Les enquêtes que j'ai faites avec le 5-0 vont être rouvertes, des criminels vont sûrement être libérés. Et puis l'équipe va sûrement être dissoute et ils vont perdre leur crédibilité au sein de la police. Le gouverneur qui nous a protégés, va sûrement être placé sur la sellette à la prochaine élection. Les membres de l'unité de Seals que je commandais vont être mis à l'écart. Joe va sûrement avoir des problèmes avec la NAVY car c'est lui qui m'a formé, il a tout fait pour me protéger et il l'a encore montré lorsqu'il est resté avec moi dans la cellule. Catherine, qui est ma petite amie, ne va peut être pas pouvoir rester au service de son pays et elle ne pourra pas avoir de promotion. Tous ceux qui m'ont aidé vont avoir des problèmes. Et je me sens tellement coupable mais je n'avais pas le choix.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Danny

6 mois ont passé depuis l'évasion de Steve. L'équipe du 5-0 est toujours là, mais elle est commandée par un nouveau chef d'une cinquantaine d'années. Un ancien policier qui a accepté la proposition du gouverneur. Nous nous disputons tous les jours, ils nous a déjà suspendus tous au moins une fois. Kono est prête à aller dans la police et quitter le 5-0. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle aura besoin de le faire, car depuis que Steve est parti, le taux d'affaires résolues a diminué, le taux de criminalité a de nouveau augmenté, tout le monde dit que c'est la fin du 5-0, que sans leur chef, il n'est rien. S'ils savaient comme ils ont raison, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Steve était la tête du 5-0, et quand on coupe cette tête, le reste du corps ne tarde pas à mourir.

Je ne peux pas croire que Steve ait pu faire ça, ce n'est pas possible, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Joe White, l'ancien commandant de mon meilleur ami, mène l'enquête de son côté avec Wade Gutches. Ils ne veulent pas que nous nous en mêlions car cela causerait du tort à tout le monde.

Je suis assis à mon bureau, et comme depuis plusieurs mois, je ne cesse de me rejouer la scène de l'arrestation de Steve, son « je suis désolé. ». Il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Tout à coup, la porte du QG s'ouvre et je vois le gouverneur entrer. Notre nouveau chef Jordan Smith nous fait signe de les rejoindre au niveau de la table tactile.

Je me lève à contrecœur et je rejoins les autres. Kono a l'air épuisé, tout comme Chin, et certainement moi. Je sens que le gouverneur veut nous dire quelque chose d'important :

« Bonjour à tous. J'ai une enquête importante à vous confier et je veux que vous sachiez que c'est votre dernière chance. Si vous ne traitez pas ce cas, rapidement, dans la discrétion, l'équipe sera démantelée. Et croyez-moi, je le ferai sans hésiter. Beaucoup de monde me poussent à le faire depuis plusieurs mois, je voulais vous laisser le temps de vous habituer, mais cela n'a vraisemblablement servi à rien. Je vous laisse donc cette unique dernière chance. Monsieur Smith est au courant de l'enquête. Je vous laisse, bonne chance à vous. »

Il s'en va sur ces mots. Nous nous regardons avec Chin et Kono. Nous nous en doutions. Le gouverneur veut que nous nous remettions en selle, mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas que l'on ne peut pas, c'est qu'on ne le veut pas. L'équipe du 5-0 ne peut pas exister sans Steve, nous ne voulons pas que l'équipe se reforme avec un autre chef que lui.

Je me concentre alors sur l'enquête. Je vois le nom d'un amiral apparaître sur l'écran et je suis plus qu'étonné :

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas la police militaire qui s'occupe de ce cas ?

- L'amiral Gourge est un proche du Gouverneur Denning. L'amiral a été tué chez lui, d'une balle dans la tête après avoir été torturé. Nous devons découvrir qui est le meurtrier, et si des informations ont été diffusées. »

Nous commençons à faire la liste des ennemis de l'amiral et après même pas une heure, la liste est déjà beaucoup trop longue. Je suis coupé dans mes recherches par mon téléphone portable :

« Williams.

- C'est Joe White, il faut que je te vois le plus rapidement possible.

- Je ne peux pas sortir du QG, par contre le chef n'est pas là, donc vous pouvez passer. »

Je préviens rapidement les autres, et nous attendons l'arrivée de Joe. J'ai toujours eu des avis divergents sur cet homme. Tout d'abord, je l'ai réellement apprécié, d'abord pour nous avoir aidés à sauver plusieurs fois Steve et pour avoir rétabli un certain équilibre dans sa vie. Nous avons tous pu voir, l'effet bénéfique de Joe, sur mon meilleur ami. Mais malheureusement cela n'a pas duré, et j'ai alors commencé à avoir des doutes sur ses intentions. Il a fait souffrir Steve, en le trahissant, et je ne pensais pas lui pardonner. Mais aujourd'hui il est à nouveau là pour nous aider, dans les 6 derniers mois je n'ai cessé de le côtoyer et j'ai alors appris à l'apprécier.

Joe arrive enfin mais il n'est pas seul, Wade Gutches l'accompagne. Ils s'approchent de nous rapidement et nous saluent. Je prends alors la parole :

« Qu'avez-vous de si urgent à nous dire ?

- Des militaires pensent avoir réussi à localiser Steve. Nos supérieurs veulent y aller, le capturer et le ramener. Il aura à faire face à la justice américaine. Il faut que nous trouvions rapidement de nouvelles pistes, autrement dès que Steve aura posé les pieds sur le sol hawaiien, il sera amené dans le couloir de la mort. »

Je peux voir que Joe est en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, pendant que Chin, Kono et moi encaissons les nouvelles. Finalement c'est Gutches qui brise le silence :

« Pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur l'amiral Gourge ? »

Joe relève brusquement la tête :

« Tu as dit quoi ?

- _Pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur l'amiral Gourge ? _Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Quand je suis allé voir Steve, il a murmuré quelque chose qui ressemble à « Gourge ». Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas trahi, tout devient plus clair. »

Je vois Gutches sourire, et alors que les cousins et moi sommes dans l'incompréhension totale. Je prends donc la parole :

« Est-ce que les civils ont le droit de savoir ?

- Steve pourrait être sur une mission commandée par l'amiral. »

Je sens mon cœur plus léger, et je souris légèrement à ces paroles. Donc il y a de grandes chances pour que Steve soit bel et bien innocent. Wade se retourne vers moi :

« Je ne veux pas casser ton moment de bonheur mais tout n'est pas joué et rien n'est sûr. Il faut maintenant que nous rassemblions des preuves, pour prouver ou non cela. Car il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Donc qu'avez-vous sur la mort de l'amiral ? »


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Jonathan Neil**

Je suis assis dans le camp de Charles Melbourne, avec Steve. Nous sommes seuls, et nous attendons l'arrivée des militaires. Les autres ont fui et McGarrett m'a supplié de faire la même chose, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire face seul. Il est blessé, incapable de se tenir sur ces deux jambes sans tomber. Il me regarde encore une fois :

« Pars, tu sais comme moi que je suis foutu, et le fait que tu restes avec moi ne changera rien.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, on n'abandonne pas les autres. »

Il ne répond rien, mais je sais qu'il va encore chercher à me faire changer d'avis. Il n'y arrivera pas. Nous avons tous les deux appris que l'amiral est mort, et malheureusement la tête de Steve est toujours mise à prix aux Etats Unis. La seule personne qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation est maintenant morte, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que va nous réserver les prochains jours. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas Steve, je ne le ferai jamais.

Tout à coup des armes sont pointées sur nos têtes, nous levons les mains en l'air. Elles sont ramenées en arrière et des menottes sont passées autour de mon poignet sans douceur. Je ne quitte pas Steve des yeux, et je ne peux pas louper la grimace de douleur qui apparaît sur son visage. Les Seals admiraient le commandant McGarrett et aujourd'hui ils font comme s'il était simplement la pire des pourritures.

Le chef de l'unité Frank Deno, un de nos amis nous regarde avec de la haine dans les yeux et nous ordonne :

« Levez-vous.

- Frank, Steve est blessé, il ne tiendra pas debout. »

Il fait comme s'il ne m'entendait pas et des hommes mettent Steve sur ses pieds. Il tombe en avant et se retrouve rapidement à genoux, essoufflé. Les Seals regardent Frank, se demandant comment agir. Il leur fait signe d'avancer et ils le remettent sur ses pieds encore une fois. Il ne tombe pas mais chaque pas lui coûte énormément d'énergie. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps le coup. Nous apercevons rapidement une espèce de camp militaire. Steve n'a plus de force et s'écroule par terre, inconscient. Deux Seals le portent alors vers le campement, tandis que nous continuons d'avancer. Ils nous enferment dans une des tentes, les mains attachés à des poteaux, solidement ancrés dans le sol. Nous sommes seuls

Deux militaires rentrent quelques heures plus tard. Il balance un sceau d'eau sur le corps de Steve. Il suffoque en sortant rapidement de l'inconscience. Un des militaires le frappe violemment au visage. Je tire sur les liens, l'un d'eux se retourne alors vers moi, et je sens les coups arriver les uns après les autres, sans s'arrêter. Je prie pour que ce soit bientôt fini et mon souhait est exhaussé lorsque l'obscurité m'emporte.

**POV Lieutenant Bradley Jacks**

Je suis dans l'équipe de Seal qui a été envoyée pour ramener les commandants McGarrett et Neil aux Etats Unis. Je ne peux pas croire que l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, ait pu vendre des frères d'armes et trahir son pays. C'est simplement impossible. Je ne l'ai vu qu'à deux reprises, mais il ne m'a pas fallu plus longtemps pour comprendre sa fidélité envers ses amis. Je connais que très peu de personnes qui serait parti en Corée du Nord, accompagné que d'un seul civil, pour sauver un homme dont il ne connaît rien.

Je me suis porté volontaire pour cette mission à la demande de mon supérieur, le commandant Gutches. Il semble croire, tout comme le 5-0 et Joe White, que Steve McGarrett est innocent. Il m'a dit de faire attention au protégé de son ami, et d'essayer de retarder notre retour à Hawaii. Apparemment ils ont une piste solide, mais ils n'ont pas encore toutes les preuves qui montreraient au monde entier l'innocence de cet homme tant respecté par le passé.

Nous sommes maintenant au camp, et les deux prisonniers ont été amenés dans une tente à part. Je ne sais pas les prochaines étapes, mais au vu de la tête des deux hommes qui rentrent dans la « prison » ça ne sent pas bon. J'entends des cris provenant de la tente, confirmant ce que je pensais. Je me lève alors, et je m'éloigne un peu du camp. Je sors un téléphone satellite et compose le numéro de mon supérieur :

« Wade Gutches.

- Commandant, c'est le lieutenant Jacks. Vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème avec le commandant McGarrett. Nous l'avons retrouvé en piteux état dans le lieu indiqué, Deno l'a forcé à marcher jusqu'au camp. Il a fini par perdre connaissance et maintenant des militaires sont en train de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

- D'accord. Nous allons agir d'une manière ou d'une autre pour empêcher que cela se reproduise. »

Il raccroche mais j'ai clairement pu entendre la colère dans la voix du commandant Gutches. Il ne m'a pas dit explicitement de garder l'œil ouvert, mais je le ferai et je ferai tout pour protéger l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Wade Gutches**

Je suis actuellement à la base militaire dans le bureau de l'amiral Gourge avec Joe White, nous essayons de trouver des preuves qui prouveraient que Steve était bel et bien en mission et donc de l'innocenter. J'ai envoyé le lieutenant Bradley Jacks avec l'équipe des Seals chargés de ramener le chef du 5-0 à Hawaii. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui et je sais qu'il me préviendra au moindre problème.

Joe White est sur l'ordinateur, et il essaye d'ouvrir un dossier codé. Il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

« Je vais appeler Catherine Rollins, elle pourra sûrement nous aider à craquer ce code, et ouvrir ce dossier. Je suis presque sûr que les informations dont nous avons besoin sont dedans. »

Je hoche la tête positivement. Catherine est au courant de nos soupçons sur la mission, et elle nous a demandé de la prévenir régulièrement des avancées de l'enquête. Pour le moment nous ne l'avons pas appelée car nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais ce dossier pourrait contenir tout ce dont nous avons besoin, et je suis sûr que la petite amie de Steve fera tout pour nous aider.

Joe a fini de passer son coup de fil, quand mon propre téléphone se met à sonner :

« Wade Gutches.

- Commandant, c'est le lieutenant Jacks. Vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème avec le commandant McGarrett. Nous l'avons retrouvé en piteux état dans le lieu indiqué, Deno l'a forcé à marcher jusqu'au camp. Il a fini par perdre connaissance et maintenant des militaires sont en train de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

- D'accord. Nous allons agir d'une manière ou d'une autre pour empêcher que cela se reproduise. »

Je me retourne alors vers Joe, et je sais à son regard qu'il a compris que j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« L'équipe de Seal l'a trouvé. Apparemment il était blessé, et certains sont en train d'aggraver son état. »

Je peux voir la colère apparaître dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

« Joe attends, tu vas où ?

- Chercher Steve. »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans un hélicoptère qui nous emmène dans le camp où la NAVY retient prisonnier Steve. Nous avons usé de notre influence pour pouvoir rejoindre le protégé de Joe, en toute légalité. Nous y serions sûrement allés quand même sans leur autorisation.

Je regarde mon ami, et je remarque qu'il est encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Il est en colère, en colère contre les marines qui sont dans le camp avec Steve, en colère contre l'amiral qui a envoyé son protégé en mission, en colère contre la NAVY qui ne veut pas croire en l'innocence du commandant du 5-0 mais surtout en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu tenir sa promesse et garder le fils de son meilleur ami hors des ennuis. Ce n'est pas de sa faute loin de là, ni celle de Steve mais Joe ne veut rien attendre et rumine simplement dans ce coin. J'espère que l'état de Steve n'est pas trop grave, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de soin immédiat. L'amiral Rollins, le père de Catherine, a réussi à retarder l'arrivée de son gendre aux Etats Unis, mais donc retarder son admission dans un hôpital s'il en a besoin. Nous ne savons rien des blessures qu'il a pu subir, nous espérons juste que ce ne soit pas grave.

Steve peut-être très fort, il l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises par le passé; mais j'ai peur qu'aujourd'hui il ne le soit plus. Il doit se sentir seul, isolé du reste du monde et abandonné encore une fois.

Les heures passent lentement et finalement nous arrivons enfin près du camp où Steve se trouve prisonnier. Il fait une chaleur presque étouffante mais il ne cesse de pleuvoir. Je descends avec Joe et nous portons chacun un sac rempli de fournitures médicales. L'hélicoptère repart aussitôt, nous laissant gagner à pied le camp. Nous marchons en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'y arriver. La première chose que je vois est Steve et un autre homme, attachés à un poteau au milieu de camp, sous la cagna et la pluie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : Merci à tous ceux qui commentent cette fic. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira**

**POV Joe **

Wade et moi restons immobiles quelques secondes face à ce spectacle impensable, et finalement nous nous remettons en route sous une pluie battante. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Seals laissent faire cela. Je suis presque certain que Steve a déjà sauvé la vie de plusieurs d'entre eux et ils le traitent comme un chien qu'on abandonne sur la route, attaché à un poteau, se fichant royalement de ce qui peut lui arriver. Je regarde Wade, je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Nous nous remettons donc simplement en route. Au bout de seulement quelques pas, nous nous retrouvons entourés par des marines armées, pointant leurs fusils sur nous.

« Identifiez-vous ?

- Commandants White et Gutches. »

Un autre homme arrive et commence à parler aux Marines, je ne l'écoute pas. Mon attention est entièrement concentrée sur Steve, et l'autre personne que je devine étant Jonathan Neil. Au bout de quelques secondes, les soldats reculent et nous laissent seuls avec celui qui semble être en charge de cette mission, m'obligeant à détourner l'attention de mon protégé.

« Commandants, je suis le commandant Frank Deno en charge de l'unité 7. On vient tout juste de me prévenir de votre arrivée ici. Suivez-moi, nous nous mettrons à l'abri sous ma tente. »

Il commence à marcher et nous nous approchons de plus en plus des deux prisonniers. Le commandant Deno continue à nous parlons, et ne prête pas attention aux deux hommes, tremblants malgré la chaleur et couverts de coup de soleil en dépit des nombreux nuages qui déversent une pluie régulière et forte. La tête de Steve repose sur sa poitrine nue et de nombreux hématomes apparaissent sur son torse, son estomac et ses côtes.

Nous rentrons dans la tente, me forçant à arrêter mon observation. Nous parlons pendant quelques minutes mais dès que Wade ou moi abordons le sujet des prisonniers, le commandant Deno détourne la conversation. Cela commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs. Il semble plutôt ennuyé par notre présence ici. Beaucoup de Seals savent que Steve est mon protégé, et que si on s'en prend à lui, on aura à faire à moi. Et le commandant Deno sait que quoique aient fait Steve et Jonathan, son comportement envers eux est intolérable. Un marine rentre finalement dans la tente :

« Commandant, le prisonnier n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. »

Il s'apprête à parler, avant de nous regarder un instant, il se retourne alors vers le soldat :

« Trouvez quelqu'un qui ait les connaissances médicales pour s'occuper des deux prisonniers. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Wade me devance :

« Nous avons les compétences nécessaires, et nous vous serons beaucoup plus utiles de cette façon. »

Le commandant nous jauge du regard, mais nous savons tous les trois qu'il ne peut pas refuser. Il est peut-être le chef de cette mission, mais nous sommes plus gradés que lui et nous avons le soutien de l'Amiral Rollins. Il hoche simplement la tête et se retourne vers nous quand je prends la parole :

« Il faut que les deux prisonniers soient amenés dans une tente »

Je peux clairement voir que l'idée ne l'enchante guère mais finalement il ordonne à ses hommes de le faire. Nous parlons pendant encore quelques minutes avant que le marine rentre à nouveau dans la tente :

« Les prisonniers ont été transférés, chacun dans une tente différente, Monsieur.

- Très bien lieutenant. Menez les commandants Gutches et White aux tentes des prisonniers. »

Nous nous retrouvons d'abord devant la tente de Jonathan Neil. Le lieutenant ouvre la porte, et nous laisse passer devant. Deux gardes sont présents, se tenant à bonne distance du prisonnier qui est allongé à même le sol, menotté. Nous nous occupons rapidement de lui. Mise à part quelques hématomes, des coups de soleil et une déshydratation, il va plutôt bien. Le lieutenant ne nous a jamais laissé seul à seul avec le prisonnier, ne nous permettant pas de parler librement avec lui. Quand je m'apprête à partir, Jonathan me retient le bras :

« Steve est vraiment mal en point, Monsieur.

- Nous allons le remettre sur pied, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

- Il faudra prévenir Freddie, que Steve ne pourra pas aller à son anniversaire Monsieur. »

Je le regarde étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Freddie est mort, il y a de cela presque trois ans. Je ne montre pas mon incompréhension face aux paroles de jeune homme, devant les gardes, et je hoche simplement la tête en réponse.

Wade m'attend à la sortie de la tente, et nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'autre côté du camp, à l'endroit où se trouve Steve. Je continue à essayer de comprendre les paroles de Jonathan, mais elles n'ont tout bonnement aucun sens pour moi. Je ne peux pas en parler avec mon ami, car tout d'abord il y a le lieutenant qui ne veut pas nous lâcher, et deuxième il ne connaît ni Freddie, ni Jonathan donc cela ne sert absolument à rien.

Nous arrivons finalement à la tente de mon protégé. Je stoppe juste devant la porte en tissu, me demandant dans quel état nous allons trouver Steve. Est-ce qu'il est si mal en point que ça ? Aurons-nous les compétences nécessaires pour le soigner ? Va-t-il finalement s'en sortir vivant ? Et une dernière pensée m'envahit, et je me hais pour cela. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le laisser mourir ici, plutôt qu'il soit exécuté sur la chaise électrique au pays ?


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Joe White**

Nous rentrons dans la tente, et je vois alors le fils de mon meilleur ami allongé à même le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos par des menottes. Il est torse nu, et la pâleur de sa peau est intensifiée par les nombreux hématomes qui lui recouvrent la poitrine et le ventre. Son pantalon est déchiré au niveau du mollet et laisse entrevoir un pansement de fortune.

Je m'approche de lui, et je m'agenouille pendant que Wade part chercher les clés des menottes. Où veulent ils qu'il aille dans cet état ? Je secoue la tête, médusé par ce que je vois. Tout le monde dit que les Seals sont une grande famille, et voilà le résultat. Je pose la main sur l'épaule de Steve, et la secoue doucement pour essayer de le réveillé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il recule, en serrant les dents alors que je vois une grimace apparaître sur son visage. Je prends alors doucement la parole, tout en posant une main dans ses cheveux :

« Chuut fils, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »

Il ouvre alors les yeux, et me regarde étonné pendant un instant. Il essaye alors de se mettre sur le dos, mais je l'en empêche :

« Doucement, Wade est parti cherché les clefs des menottes. Il va bientôt revenir. »

Il arrête alors son geste, et reste sur son côté :

« Comment te sens tu fils ?

- Bien…monsieur. »

Je secoue la tête, je suis sûr qu'il ne se sent pas bien. Mais sa réponse me rassure, il y a seulement quelques rares fois il a avoué se sentir mal, et je donnerais tout pour ne pas revivre un de ces évènements. Je vois qu'il lutte contre le sommeil, je m'apprête à lui dire de se laisser aller quand j'entends du bruit hors de la tente. Je vois alors apparaître Wade avec les clés. Nous détachons rapidement Steve, il se crispe au moment où ses bras sont enfin libres, avant de se détendre totalement. Il s'est évanoui.

Le commandant Gutches commence alors à sortir des fournitures médicales du sac, tout en me demandant :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien, mais je suis sûr qu'il ment. Je suis certain qu'il a une ou plusieurs côtes cassées au vu du sifflement quand il a parlé. Il a pris plusieurs coups à la tête, et il n'est pas resté assez conscient pour écarter une commotion cérébrale. Le reste c'est à nous de le découvrir maintenant. »

Il hoche simplement la tête, et nous nous préparons pour soigner l'homme que je considère comme un fils. Il nous faut pratiquement une heure pour passer en revue et nettoyer toutes les blessures, recoudre sa jambe et sa plaie à la tête, passer de la pommade sur les hématomes et brûlures, immobiliser ses côtés, remettre en place son épaule déboîtée, commencer à le réhydrater, et enfin lui donner des antibiotiques et des vitamines en IV. Il commence à développer une fièvre, et nous savons à quel point cela peut-être mauvais. Une fois tout cela fini, nous restons agenouillés à ses côtés, immobiles à regarder le jeune homme inconscient. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour arrêter son cauchemar dès maintenant, le faire rentrer à Hawaii et qu'il puisse reprendre le court normale de sa vie.

Wade brise le silence qui commence à peser dans la tente :

« Il faudra que l'un de nous reste en permanence avec lui. »

Oui, pour pouvoir le surveiller et éviter que son état empire mais surtout pour empêcher que les autres lèvent encore une fois la main sur lui. Les heures passent lentement et finalement la nuit tombe. Nous avons fait installer deux lits de camp et nous avons allongé le jeune commandant sur l'un d'eux. Nous vérifions une fois de plus les constantes de Steve, qui est toujours inconscient. Une fois cela fait Wade se lève et me dit :

« Je vais vérifier le commandant Neil. Je suppose que tu veux rester avec lui cette nuit. »

Je tourne la tête pour regarder un instant le visage de mon ancien élève. Non, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je le laisse seul à nouveau, ici et sans défense. Je quitterai son chevet quand je serai sûr qu'il n'aura plus besoin de moi ou alors quand il me le demandera mais pas avant. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même bêtise. Et je me promets que quand il se sera remis de cette épreuve, je l'amènerai voir Shelburne. Wade comprend mon silence et pose simplement sa main sur mon épaule, tout en faisant un geste de la tête.

Je vais me coucher sur l'autre lit de camp environ une heure après le départ du commandant Gutches. J'ai l'impression de mettre endormi il y a seulement quelques minutes quand je suis réveillé par un bruit inconnu. Je regarde autour de moi un instant, essayant de localiser sa source quand je comprends que Steve est en train de tousser mais il est allongé sur le dos, incapable de se tourner sur le côté. Je me précipite vers lui et l'aide à se redresser, il faut plusieurs minutes avant que la toux ne cesse, laissant le fils de mon meilleur ami, épuisé. Je me place derrière lui, et le laisse s'appuyer contre moi pendant que je porte un verre d'eau à sa bouche. Il boit seulement quelques gorgés avant de détourner la tête. Je pose le récipient sur le sol, près de nous.

Steve ne semble pas vouloir bouger et nous restons pendant plusieurs minutes dans cette position. Je le sens se détendre doucement dans mes bras. Je suppose qu'il s'est endormi, je commence alors à me relever quand la voix rauque de l'homme que je tiens dit :

« Non… »

Je suis surpris par le son, c'est comme une plainte, presque une supplication. Steve a simplement peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul contre tous.

« Chut Steve, je suis là. Je ne te quitterai pas, je te le promets. »


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Joe White**

Les heures passent lentement, et finalement Wade rentre à nouveau dans la tente. Il porte un plateau de nourriture. Nous nous asseyons sur le deuxième lit de camp et commençons à manger pendant que mon ami me demande :

« Comment va Steve ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que le jeune commandant commence à s'agiter sur son lit de fortune. Nous nous approchons tous les deux de Steve et je suis surpris par sa pâleur et par la chaleur émanant de son corps. Il ne cesse de murmurer dans son sommeil, et il semble être dans un cauchemar. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés pendant que Wade part pour remplir une bassine d'eau fraîche. Je secoue doucement pour essayer de le réveiller.

Finalement il faut plusieurs minutes mais le jeune homme finit par entrouvrir des yeux vitreux à cause de la fièvre. Il a son regard posé sur moi mais il ne semble pas me voir. J'essaye alors d'attirer son attention :

« Steve… Fils. »

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me regarder et de murmurer :

« Papa… »

Papa… Est-ce qu'il parle de John ou de moi ? Je sais qu'il me considère comme un second père mais il est possible aussi qu'il croit voir mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Steve continue à me regarder et je peux voir rapidement des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux bleus, les yeux de son père. Je pose la main dans ses cheveux :

« Chuuttt Steve. Chuut fils. »

Wade revient enfin dans la tente, me faisant tourner la tête. Il s'approche de nous alors que Steve recommence à murmurer :

« Papa… »

Le commandant Gutches me regarde étonné, mais ne me dit rien. Steve continue de pleurer silencieusement et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Cela me désespère, je me sens désemparé face à la situation. Je caresse les cheveux du jeune homme, pendant que Wade trempe un morceau de tissu dans l'eau avant de le poser sur son front. Nous espérons ainsi faire baisser sa température.

Steve continue à pleurer, à murmurer pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'épuisement ne le gagne et qu'il ne s'endorme. J'ai l'impression que son état empire de minute en minute. Wade et moi vérifions toutes les plaies mais aucune d'elle n'est infectée. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui provoque cette fièvre. Puis les paroles de Jonathan me reviennent en mémoire :

_« Steve est vraiment mal en point, Monsieur. _

_- Nous allons le remettre sur pied, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. _

_- Il faudra prévenir Freddie, que Steve ne pourra pas aller à son anniversaire Monsieur. »_

Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris mais des souvenirs envahissent soudain mon esprit alors je raconte cette soirée au commandant Gutches. :

_**25 Septembre 2005 **_

_Toute l'équipe doit se réunir chez Freddie Hart pour fêter son anniversaire. Tous les Seals sont déjà présents, il ne manque plus que Steve à l'appel. Quelques-unes des vieilles connaissances des deux meilleurs amis seront aussi présentes, notamment Jonathan Neil. Ces trois-là ont fait les 400 coups pendant leur temps à Annapolis. Et je dois avouer que je suis bien content que seulement deux d'entre eux aient décidé d'aller à Coronado pour devenir Seal._

_Les heures passent lentement et Steve n'est toujours pas là, nous avons essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises sur son portable mais nous tombons à chaque fois sur sa boîte vocale. Je commence à être réellement inquiet et je constate que Freddie l'ait aussi. Son meilleur ami n'aurait loupé cette fête pour rien au monde, et son absence est plus que préoccupante. Nous revenons à peine de mission, et j'ai déjà vu des soldats qui semblaient en pleine santé, s'effondrer une fois de retour au pays._

_Après avoir essayé une énième fois de contacter le jeune homme, je décide d'aller à son appartement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Jonathan m'accompagne, même si je ne connais pas beaucoup, je peux clairement voir qu'il est inquiet. Nous arrivons rapidement devant un immeuble où se trouve l'appartement de Steve. Nous montons les escaliers pour enfin arriver au bon étage. Une fois devant la porte du jeune homme, nous toquons mais seulement le silence nous répond. _

_Je sors les clés de rechange qui se trouve dans ma poche, et au moment où j'essaye de les faire tourner dans la serrure, je suis surpris de constater que la porte n'est pas verrouillée. Nous pénétrons dans l'appartement minuscule, je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une fois que la lumière éblouit la salle, je suis surpris de voir Steve, allongé sur le canapé, il semble endormi. Je m'approche de lui, et je peux alors constater sa pâleur. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière à cause de la fièvre qui envahit son être. _

_Nous nous agenouillons à ses côtés, et je pose alors une main sur son front :_

_« Il est brûlant de fièvre. »_

_Nous essayons de le réveiller pendant plusieurs minutes sans succès. Finalement Jonathan appelle les ambulances pour emmener Steve à l'hôpital. Quelques secondes après le jeune Seal ouvre lentement les yeux, je peux voir la douleur dans son regard. :_

_« Chut fils, ça va aller. »_

_Il ne répond rien, mais se tourne sur le côté avant de vomir du sang sur le sol près du canapé puis de s'évanouir. _

**Présent**

« Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

- Il avait été empoisonné pendant notre dernière mission. Une balle l'avait frôlé, lui laissant à peine une égratignure, mais assez de poison pour le tuer.

- Tu penses donc que Steve a été empoisonné.

- J'en suis sûr, Jonathan ne m'aurait pas dit cela autrement. »

Mais ici nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous n'avons pas le matériel nécessaire pour connaître le poison, et encore moi pour trouver un antidote. Son état empire, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Si Steve n'est pas rapidement ramener aux Etats Unis, il mourra.


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant ce temps à Hawaii.

**POV Danny Williams**

Nous cherchons désespérément depuis plusieurs jours une piste, une information qui permettrait d'innocenter mon meilleur ami pendant que nous continuons les enquêtes du 5-0. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs et inquiets. Nous savons que Joe et le commandant Gutches sont partis il y a deux jours pour rejoindre Steve, et c'est très mauvais signe. Ils n'avaient rien prévu, ils cherchaient des informations à la base, et même pas trois heures plus tard ils étaient dans un avion pour rejoindre le camp où notre chef est retenu prisonnier.

Catherine essaye de craquer les dossiers que nous avons trouvés dans le bureau de l'amiral mais il a très bien réussi son travail. Tout à coup mon portable sonne, et je décroche :

« Lieutenant Williams.

- Danny, c'est Joe. Où en êtes-vous ?

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé de nouveau. Nous espérons que Cath arrive enfin à ouvrir les dossiers que vous avez trouvés dans le bureau de l'amiral. Mais apparemment le codage est beaucoup plus complexe que nous le pensions. Comment va Steve ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, il est vraiment en mauvais état. Il a une blessure par balle à la jambe, plusieurs plaies. Ecoute, peux-tu rejoindre le reste de l'équipe ?

- Pas de soucis. »

Je fais signe à Kono, et Chin de me rejoindre dans mon bureau, en sachant que quand Joe parlait de l'équipe, il n'incluait pas notre nouveau chef.

« C'est Joe au téléphone, il est avec Steve. »

Je pose alors mon téléphone près de mon ordinateur :

« C'est bon Joe, vous êtes sur haut-parleur.

- Comme je le disais à Danny, l'état de Steve est inquiétant. Il a subi de graves blessures, mais nous pensons qu'il a été aussi empoisonné.

- Par qui ? Comment ?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien. Son état se dégrade rapidement, il va lui falloir des soins médicaux très bientôt, autrement il pourrait ne pas s'en sortir vivant. »

Je ferme les yeux un instant. On est si proche du but j'en suis sûr, et Steve pourrait ne pas s'en sortir. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne sais pas comment nous ferions pour continuer à vivre dans lui. Aucun de nous n'en serait capable, nous avons tous besoin de lui : Catherine, Kono, Chin, Grace, Mary, Joe et moi. S'il venait à mourir, la vie d'au moins sept personnes serait changée à jamais. La voix de Joe me sort de mes sombres pensées :

« Je dois vous laisser. Contactez Catherine et expliquez-lui ce qui se passe. »

Il raccroche alors avant même qu'on ait le temps de répondre. Je regarde un instant les autres, et je vois qu'ils pensent comme moi. Nous sommes inquiets. Personne ne parle pendant plusieurs minutes, et le silence est pesant. Finalement je le coupe et dis :

« Je vais prévenir Catherine, en espérant qu'elle ait du nouveau. »

Je sais que cet appel va être difficile et je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Comment dire à Cath que si elle ne réussit pas rapidement à ouvrir rapidement ce dossier, que si on n'innocente pas Steve dans les plus brefs délais, la prochaine fois que nous le verrons il ne fera plus partie de ce monde.

Kono et Chin sortent rapidement de mon bureau à l'arrivée du patron pendant que je prends mon courage à deux mains et que je compose le numéro de Catherine :

« Lieutenant Rollins.

- Cath c'est Danny.

- Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Joe vient d'appeler. Il se trouve actuellement avec Steve. »

Je lui explique alors tout ce que l'ancien commandant de mon meilleur ami nous a dit. Je peux clairement entendre qu'elle se retient de pleurer, et j'ai envie de faire pareil.

« Ecoute Cath, Steve est le superSeal. Il va s'en sortir c'est sûr mais il a besoin de nous, il faut absolument que nous l'innocentions pour qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison le plus rapidement possible et qu'il reçoive les soins dont il a besoin.

- J'essaye Danny, je te le jure mais je n'ai jamais vu un code pareil. Rien ne marche, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tout comme Steve. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. »

Nous parlons pendant quelques minutes, puis je raccroche. Je sors alors de mon bureau, Jordan Smith me regarde pendant un instant mais ne me dit absolument rien. Il sait très bien à qui je parlais et pourquoi.

Les heures passent lentement, nous nous jetons dans le travail encore plus qu'avant, essayant désespérément de trouver le moindre indice qui permettrait de trouver le meurtrier de l'amiral Gourge, en espérant prouver en même temps l'innocence de Steve.

Finalement mon portable sonne à nouveau et je vois le nom de Joe apparaître sur mon portable. Je sens ma poitrine se serrer alors que l'inquiétude m'envahit :

« Oui ?

- Danny, vous avez avancé ?

- Nous avons peut-être une piste pour trouver l'assassin de l'amiral Gourge, mais Catherine n'a toujours pas réussi à ouvrir le dossier. Comment va Steve ?

- Son état empire Danny, je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra se battre. »

J'entends alors quelqu'un tousser derrière lui, et je suppose que c'est mon meilleur ami. Joe parle, murmure des paroles rassurantes.

« Je dois te laisser Danny. A la minute où vous avez du nouveau, préviens-moi. »

Il raccroche à nouveau sans que j'ai le temps de répondre. Je préviens rapidement les autres des nouvelles. Je me demande si je dois contacter Mary. Finalement mon téléphone sonne à nouveau, et j'ai peur, peur que ce soit Joe qui m'annonce que Steve a cessé de se battre, peur de continuer à vivre sans mon meilleur ami, peur de devoir annoncer sa mort à Grace. Je décroche mon portable :

« Danny, j'ai réussi. J'ai les preuves pour innocenter Steve. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Note Auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment content de voir que cela vous plait. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre :)**

_Deux jours plus tard_

**POV Joe White**

Je suis dans la tente de Steve avec Wade, le jeune homme est allongé sur le lit de camp, il est couvert de sueur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se battra encore contre le poison, il s'affaiblit d'heure en heure. Danny a appelé il y a déjà presque deux jours, nous attendons maintenant que le fils de mon meilleur ami soit innocenté, pour qu'on puisse le ramener aux Etats Unis et qu'il soit soigné.

Steve commence à s'agiter à nouveau et je m'approche de lui. Sa température a encore augmenté, et nous ne pouvons rien lui donner à cause du poison qui coule actuellement dans ses veines. Je m'agenouille quand le jeune homme commence à gémir :

« Chutt fils. »

Il ne répond rien, comme les dernières fois. Je trempe un gant dans l'eau froide, avant de le poser sur son front brûlant. Mais contrairement à d'habitude cela ne calme pas Steve. Il lutte pour ouvrir les yeux, Wade le voit aussi et s'approche alors de nous :

« Allez gamin, reviens parmi nous. »

Il tourne la tête vers nous, et il gémit à ce mouvement. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux et lui murmure :

« Doucement fils. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

Il lutte encore un peu mais au bout de plusieurs tentatives nous finissons par voir ses yeux bleus, injectés de sang. Il est clairement épuisé, mais le fait qu'il est repris conscience est une victoire. Il entrouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Je le redresse pendant que Wade amène une bouteille d'eau jusqu'à son visage et nous l'aidons à avaler quelques gorgés. Il détourne la tête doucement, je le rallonge alors. Steve murmure alors :

« Mer…ci…

- De rien, fils. »

Ses yeux se ferment, et il tombe rapidement dans un sommeil agité. Nous continuons à le veiller à tour de rôle, pendant que l'autre s'occupe de Jonathan Neil et essaye d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Steve a bien été empoisonné par quelqu'un, et je ne peux pas envisager que la personne s'en sorte sans payer son geste.

Pendant que Wade veille Steve, je vais dans la tente de Jonathan et pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée, nous sommes seuls. Je me décide alors à l'interroger, puisqu'il savait que mon protégé avait du poison dans les veines :

« John, est ce que tu sais qui l'a empoisonné ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien.

- Pourtant tu étais au courant.

- J'ai vu des hommes lui injecter un produit avec une seringue après qu'ils nous aient tapé dessus la première fois. J'ai perdu connaissance ensuite, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas un médicament. »

Je hoche la tête en réponse. Peut-être que Steve est au courant, peut-être qu'il a vu leur visage. Quand je retourne dans la tente du deuxième prisonnier quelques minutes plus tard, je suis surpris de trouver mon ancien élève, assis sur son lit, vomissant du sang alors qu'il est soutenu par Wade. Je me précipite vers eux, faisant sursauter Steve :

« Chutt fils, ce n'est que moi. »

Il ne semble même pas m'entendre, et je peux clairement voir qu'il est paniqué. Nous l'aidons à se rallonger, alors qu'il ne nous reconnaît même pas, et qu'il est de plus en plus agité. Nous essayons de le calmer pendant plusieurs minutes, sans aucun résultat malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais vu Steve dans cet état et j'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire. Il est aussi blanc que le drap qui le recouvre, il est couvert de sueur, désorienté, et il est clairement dans la douleur. Nous ne pouvons rien faire et cela me détruit.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté, et je l'entends à nouveau murmurer :

« Papa… »

Je regarde un instant Wade, qui me fait un signe de la tête en direction du jeune homme. Je pose alors une main dans ses cheveux, et je lui murmure :

« Je suis là fils, rendors toi. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est le geste, ou mes paroles mais il se calme enfin et tombe dans un profond sommeil. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun de nous ne bouge, Wade et moi restons simplement là, à observer Steve. Le bruit de l'ouverture de la tente me fait tourner la tête et je vois un jeune Seal entrer. Il se met au garde à vous.

« Repos.

- Messieurs, Le commandant Frank Deno vous demande dans sa tente. »

Nous nous levons tous les deux, je remets le drap en place autour de mon fils avant que nous partions. Je n'aime pas le commandant Frank Deno, et je sais que c'est à cause de lui que Steve a été battu, sûrement empoisonné, et peut-être qu'il retarde même le retour du jeune homme au pays. Si, comme je le crois, mon ancien élève a vu qui l'avait empoisonné, des têtes vont tomber s'il s'en sort.

Nous arrivons dans la tente du commandant Frank Deno, il semble plutôt nerveux :

« Un hélicoptère va arriver d'ici une heure pour emmener les commandant McGarrett et Neil à l'aéroport où un avion les attendra afin de les ramener à Hawaii. »

Nous parlons des modalités pendant quelques minutes, nous rentrons tous les trois dans la tente de Steve et je suis surpris de découvrir qu'il a été à nouveau menotté. Il a repris connaissance et il ne comprend clairement pas ce qui se passe. Je me retourne alors vers le commandant Frank, lui laissant un regard plus que noir :

« Je,… Je ne voulais pas qu'il risque de s'enfuir pendant que personne ne le surveillait. Il est désorienté et…

- Détachez-le immédiatement. »

Il sort de la tente, et deux secondes après il rentre à nouveau avec un trousseau de clé. Il détache Steve, alors que Wade et moi-même nous approchons du jeune homme afin de le calmer. Cela prend plusieurs minutes mais nous y parvenons enfin. Nous le préparons alors pour le long voyage qu'il attend.

Le transport en hélicoptère se passe sans aucun problème, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Nous sommes au-dessus du pacifique en avion, quand cela se complique. Le rythme cardiaque de Steve devient anormalement bas, et plus les minutes passent, plus j'ai peur qu'il ne survive pas au voyage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note auteur : Voici le dernier chapitre de Haute Trahison. Je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont lu ou l'ont commenté et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira**

**POV ?**

Je me réveille lentement, je ne comprends pas où je suis. Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois que du blanc. Des bips réguliers parviennent à mes oreilles, et je sens l'odeur des produits antiseptique. Je suis à l'hôpital. J'essaye de me remémorer les derniers jours, je me souviens d'hommes militaires entrant dans ma tente, et me transportant jusqu'à un hélicoptère. Mais je n'étais pas seul, il y avait les commandants Gutches et White avec moi, et puis…

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre et je vois un médecin entrer :

« Bonjour commandant, ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Je demande des nouvelles de mon ami, je n'étais pas seul, il était là lui aussi. Le chemin pour retourner aux Etats Unis a été plus que long. J'ai regardé mon ami souffrir pendant une partie du trajet avant de m'évanouir à mon tour.

Le médecin ne me répond rien, mais son regard me suffit à comprendre. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

« Les blessures du commandant étaient trop importante, je suis désolé. »

Je ne réponds rien, et je sens les larmes envahir mes joues. Nous nous connaissions depuis des années, et cette mission n'a fait que renforcer nos liens. Je sais parfaitement que sans lui j'aurais lâché prise bien avant, et je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Les prochains jours sont plutôt flous, je reçois de la visite de mes amis, de ma famille et des militaires. Ils viennent pour s'excuser, mais quoiqu'il puisse faire, il est déjà trop tard, rien ne le ramera.

Une semaine après notre retour, je me retrouve debout au cimetière dans mon uniforme de la NAVY pour son enterrement.

« Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour rendre hommage à un homme d'exception, un homme qui est mort, comme il a vécu, en protégeant son pays. Aucun de nous ne pourra l'oublier. »

Beaucoup de personnes font des discours, et voilà mon tour

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer quoique ce soit. Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Commençons par le commencement, nous nous sommes rencontrés à notre Annapolis, et notre rencontre a été pour le moins explosif comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Nous étions des opposés, l'un d'entre nous était là par obligation, ne supportait pas les règlements, alors que l'autre était rentré à l'Académie par choix, et ne vivait que pour suivre les règles. Nous nous sommes battus un certain nombre de fois, et à la force d'être de corvée avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Freddie, nous avons fini par nous apprécier. En sortant de l'Annapolis, nous sommes perdus de vue, n'ayant pas les mêmes objectifs professionnels. Mais cette mission nous a à nouveau rassemblés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quand on nous a proposé de faire cette mission, nous avons tous les deux acceptés, sachant les risques que nous encourions. Même si nous étions à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je sais que je ne serais pas devant vous aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été là pour moi, s'il n'avait pas prévu certaines personnes de ce qu'il se passait. Alors je tiens simplement à le remercier encore une fois. Merci Jonathan. »

Je regarde alors vers mes amis, ils sont tous venus me soutenir aujourd'hui dans la perte d'un nouvel ami. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit moi qui craque, moi qui ne m'en sorte pas, mais Jonathan avait une hémorragie crânienne, rien n'aurait pu le sauver, absolument rien.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, je me dirige vers la plage et je m'assois au bord de l'eau. Je suis épuisé, les médecins ne voulaient pas me laisser sortir, mais je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde. Je me devais d'être là aujourd'hui. J'entends le bruit de pas, je tourne ma tête et je vois alors Joe s'approcher de moi. Je suis étonné, car j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis que nous sommes revenus à la maison. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, et pendant plusieurs minutes aucun de nous ne parle.

Finalement Joe brise le silence :

« Comment te sens tu fils ?

- Aussi bien que possible je crois.

- Ecoute il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Je… »

Je regarde Joe, étonné. C'est bien une des première fois que je le vois perdre ses mots, et bafouiller.

« Te souviens-tu de quand tu étais malade dans la tente ?

- Certaines scènes, enfin je pense. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je les ai bien vécus, ou si c'était simplement un rêve. »

Il hoche la tête en réponse, et devant son silence je commence à réfléchir. Et d'un seul coup, j'ai une illumination, je me souviens de l'avoir appelé papa. Je suis presque certain que c'est de ça qu'il veut me parler. Je sens alors la panique m'envahir, et s'il m'en veut à cause de cela et que c'est la raison qui le pousse à être si distant. Je sens un tourbillon noir m'envahir.

« Steve, respire fils, respire calmement. »

Je rouvre les yeux, et je me rends compte que je suis allongé sur la plage et que Joe plane au-dessus de moi, inquiet.

« Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu y ailles doucement Steve. »

Je hoche simplement la tête en réponse, ce que je regrette amèrement quand je sens des vertiges m'envahir. Je sens Joe qui me soutient et m'aide à m'asseoir à nouveau sur la plage.

« Ca va fils ? »

Je murmure un oui, à peine audible. Je regarde le sol.

« Steve, regarde-moi. »

Je fixe obstinément le sol, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Il a compris que je savais où il voulait en venir.

« Fils, je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

- Alors pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?

- Je ne te fuis pas fils, il fallait que je règle simplement une chose. Steve regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Je fais alors ce qu'il me demande, et je suis surpris de ne pas voir de colère dans ses yeux :

« Et il fallait que je réfléchisse. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu t'adressais à moi, fils. Tu étais brûlant de fièvre, et tu pouvais très bien demander ton père. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur, peur de prendre la place de John. Il a fait tout cela pour vous protéger, mais je sais qu'il ne t'en voudra pas non plus. Et crois-moi, je ne serai jamais en colère à cause de ça fils. Jamais, d'accord ?

- Oui… papa. »

Il me prend dans ses bras, et nous restons comme cela seulement pendant quelques secondes, mais cela est suffisant pour nous deux. Joe regarde pendant une seconde au-dessus de mon épaule, avant de se retourner son attention sur moi.

« Et il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler. C'est Shelburne »

Je me retourne alors.

« Maman ? »

**Fin**


End file.
